


Grigor Dimitrov - The Eruption of Kyrgios

by Venser_the_Sojourner



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sports, Tennis, Verbal Humiliation, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venser_the_Sojourner/pseuds/Venser_the_Sojourner
Summary: Grigor Dimitrov is a bit down on his 27th birthday, and his buddy Nick Kyrgios is in the midst of yet another scandal. Both men decide to spend the night together, with nuclear results.





	Grigor Dimitrov - The Eruption of Kyrgios

**Author's Note:**

> FICTIONAL story involving Grigor Dimitrov with Nick Kyrgios. This one is very dark, so check the tags/warnings.  
> I don't like how I ended it but I'm still trying to get the hang of this.  
> As always, kudos are appreciated and leave behind any pairings/scenarios you'd like to see in the future.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163749132@N05/40900060563)

Today is Grigor Dimitrov's 27th birthday and he is not sure how he feels about it. Tennis players don't have a long shelf-life in most cases, and even though it's just a number, he wishes he was still 26, or better yet… 25, that was a great year. Plus birthdays should be fun and with the people you love. Unfortunately today is mostly just training and more training for the French Open. It's important though, a great French Open will turn his past year and a half around, and that would make a good birthday present to himself.

Grigor decides to take a quick break and checks his phone. His phone is littered with "Happy Birthday!" texts. One from Novak, one from Nicole, one from Federer, etc… They're appreciated but they don't put a smile on his face. There is also a text from Nick Kyrgios that reads: "Hey you still on for dinner tonight?" it reads. Grigor completely forgot. Not only that, Grigor figured Nick would want to try and lay low right now after the tumultuous past 24 hours he just had. We've all seen the video. Another huge outburst from Nick during a match that was completely uncalled for. Some are even predicting an entire calendar year suspension for the Aussie badboy. "Are you sure?" Dimitrov texts back. Nick replies: "Hell yeah man its your birthday." Grigor smiles and texts back: "Okay cool."

Grigor understands the bad rap Nick gets from the media, fans, and other players. He gets it. But Nick has always been nice and respectful to him. And they have always had great matches against each other that never got out of hand. Plus Grigor kind of knows what its been like lately with getting negative press. Nothing at the level Nick has gotten, and not for as long. But he understands, and they've bonded over it over the past year and a half.

Grigor meets Nick at his hotel room. "Hey mate." Nick welcomes Grigor in. Both men are dressed for a night out on the town. "Happy birthday." Nick says, almost forgetting, and gives the Bulgarian a brief hug. His mind is elsewhere. "Thanks man." Grigor replies. "Are… you alright?" Grigor asks. Nick almost doesn't hear him, his mind really is elsewhere. "Yeah yeah I'm fine mate... the whole thing is a bunch of bullshit." Grigor doesn't think so, but he is a good friend: "Yeah." he says dryly. "I think…" Grigor starts, "That we shouldn't go out tonight. I really think you should lay low. Let it blow over, like you said it's bullshit." Nick looks at him, disappointed: "Nah mate it's your birthday, plus I really wanna let loose man." he says, almost whining. "It's alright, I don't need to go out. I got to get up early tomorrow and train anyway. Let's just hang." Nick sighs, bobs his head back and forth like he is thinking about a major decision. "Alright…" he says disappointingly. "You're right, if I do anything I regret out there it's just gonna give those fucker exactly what they want." Dimitrov is pleased: "Exactly man."

Nick wasn't kidding about letting loose, one way or another. Nick brings out bottles and bottles of booze. Pretending it's about Grigor's birthday, but he really just wants to get smashed and forget about things for a bit. Grigor is down for it. If it keeps Nick from getting into trouble, whats a few drinks? It'll suck in the morning but he wants to be with his friend on his birthday, and he honestly feels like he needs to keep an eye on him.

It doesn't take long for the men to get hammered. Both men are slurring their speech and their eyes are glazed, sitting next to each other on the couch. Nick picks up one of the empty bottles and hurls it across the room, it smashes with a crash and in a rage Nick yells "FUCK!" Grigor was nodding off but now he is startled awake. "What the hell?" Grigor reacts. Nick is about to pick up another bottle but Grigor stops him. "Come… on man… Stop!" he utters as he grabs Nick by both arms and Nick eventually gives up and slumps back down on the couch. "It's such fuckin bullshit!" he says angrily. "I know man, I know." Grigor says comfortingly as he puts his hand on Nick's thigh.

Nick looks at Grigor, Grigor looks at Nick. Grigor then moves his hand up Nick's thigh clumsily, getting close to Nick's crotch. Nick grabs Grigor's wrist hard. "The fuck are you doing mate?!" he yells. "Uhh man I don't know… I'm really drunk man…" Grigor slurs in a panic. Nick scowls at him and let's go of Dimitrov's wrist. A long pause, then he then grabs Grigor by his front collar and pulls down hard, Grigor's head slamming on Nick's crotch. Nick then grabs Grigor by his head and pushes him down on his crotch, moving his head around and thrusting into Grigor's face. The scratchy fabric of his dress pants irritating Dimitrov's face. Nick immediately gets hard and orders Grigor to mouth his cock through his pants. Grigor swirls his tongue and opens wide and does his best to mouth Nick's bulge through his pants, leaving a huge wet spot.

Nick grips Dimitrov by his hair back to a sitting position. Grigor gasps for air, his face a bit red from all the friction. Nick then grabs the Bulgarian by his collar again and pulls him so he is now laying on Nick's lap face down, his head pressed against the arm of of the couch, his feet against the other arm of the couch. Grigor's bulge resting on top of Nick's. Nick rubs his hand on Grigor's ass, an ass which fills out his dress pants quite nicely. Then, in a rage, he gives the Bulgarian's butt a huge slap. A loud cracking sound filling the room as his palm crashes onto Grigor's right ass cheek. Dimitrov squeals. Nick glares at the back of Grigor's head and squishes his face even more into the edge of the couch. "Mmmmpphhhh!" Dimitrov wails, muffled. Nick gives his ass another hard whack. Then again... Then again. "Errrrgggghhhh!" Dimitrov screams, muffled. Legs kicking. Nick rubs the Bulgarian's ass, this seems to quiet Grigor down.

Nick reaches under Grigor and undoes the Bulgarian's belt, then undoes his button and zipper. He pulls down Grigor's dress pants to right below his ass, revealing his skimpy black Diesel briefs. He scrunches Dimitrov's dress shirt out of the way and up his back. Nick rubs his hand over each ass cheek, a slight muffled moan can be heard from Grigor as Nick traces his hand over the cotton filled out by Dimitrov's perky butt. Then another loud CRACK! Dimitrov screams and moans. Smack! Smack! Smack! Nick starts grunting with every hit like it's a match and he's striking a tennis ball. Dimitrov's screams are now of a feral nature and he starts to cry, legs kicking like a child.

Nick grabs the waistband of Grigor's Diesel briefs and pulls up, giving Grigor a massive wedgie. He pulls and pulls. The briefs start forming into a thong as Nick continues to pull. Grigor is howling and kicking his legs, his exposed butt cheeks jiggling as he kicks and squirms. Nick holds and grips the waistband in place and starts smacking that sweet round ass, grunting with satisfaction with every whack he lands, enjoying Grigor wiggling around like a slut. Nick then gives one final hard pull, and rips the underwear right off of Grigor. Grigor howls one last howl but then coos in relief when the fabric up his butt releases.

Nick drops the destroyed briefs, then gives Dimitrov’s ass a few more spanks, Grigor's ass now a bright pink. He then grabs Grigor by his back collar and pulls him back violently to get him back to a sitting position on the couch. Kyrgios pulls so hard, Grigor falls right onto the floor and he curls into a fetal position. His pants at his ankles, butt and erect penis exposed, and his shirt undone and scrunched up his back.

Nick stands up and takes off his own shirt, then drops his pants, then his underwear and socks, and kicks them off. He looks down at Grigor, still in a violent lusty rage. He bends down and rips Grigor's shirt off, and then pulls his pants off his ankles. "Get the fuck up." he commands. Grigor whimpers but doesn't move. Nick picks up Grigor's belt and whips his ass. "Get up!" Grigor gingerly gets up and stands face to face with Nick. Nick's dead eyes looking at Grigor like a predator looking at prey, Grigor's dark eyes filled with fear and tears. Nick grabs the ripped underwear off the floor and shoves it in Grigor's mouth. Grigor closes his eyes and whimpers, muffled through his underwear gag. Nick grabs Grigor by his neck and squeezes, nearly starting to choke the Bulgarian before he throws Grigor onto the coffee table, knocking over many bottles which spill and clamor to the floor.

Nick bends Grigor over the table and then gets on his knees, ready to plow. He spreads Dimitrov's legs then spreads his cheeks, revealing a smooth tight pussy. He grabs one of the bottles off the floor and sticks it up Dimitrov's ass. Grigor's eyes widen and he moans like a whore, his underwear gag falls from his mouth. Grigor's mouth agape moaning. Nick swivels and thrusts the bottle up Grigor's butthole continuously as he starts spanking him again and squeezing those cheeks. He then tosses the bottle and shoves his thick dick right up Dimitrov's boi pussy. Dimitrov yelps and moans. Nick grunts and growls furiously and grabs Dimitrov's tiny waist, and starts plowing Grigor doggy style. Nick rapidly thrusts into Grigor's ass as if he's trying to break some "thrusts-per-minute" world record. Grigor's ass jiggling and bouncing every time Nick plunges him hard and fast and deep. Grigor is moaning like a faggot bitch while Nick grunts like an animal.

"OhhhhhOhhhhhOhhhhh Fuuuuuuckkkkk" Grigor moans as he gets drilled.  
A series of grunts and smacks to Grigor's ass as Kyrgios mercilessly rams his thick dick up Grigor's cunt at lightning speed.

Nick pulls out and grabs Grigor by his hair and hurls him onto the couch on his back. Grigor yelps drunkenly and lustfully… and fearfully. His barely average-sized dick also hard as rock. Nick jumps onto Grigor and sits on him and grabs his neck with one hand as he jerks his cock with the other, which is directly over Grigor's face. Nick's long finger reaches towards Grigor's mouth from his neck. "Open it, OPEN IT." Nick snarls and Grigor opens his mouth.

"AHHHH FUUUUCK!" Nick thunders.  
"FUCKIN TAKE IT!" Kyrgios bellows as he unloads a huge load onto Grigor's face. Cum shoots at his cheek, then his nose, then his eye, then his mouth, then his mouth again, then more into his mouth. Then Nick rubs his dripping dick slit on Dimitrov's chin, and inserts his dick in Grigor's mouth, he thrusts back and forth, cum spilling from Dimitrov's mouth, dripping back onto Nick's dick and Grigor's chin. Nick pulls out of his mouth and forces Grigor's mouth shut and makes him swallow the rest. "Now kiss it." Grigor obeys like a slave and kisses the tip of Nick's cock.

Nick walks to the bathroom and Grigor just lays there on the couch. Nick comes back and Grigor winces, but Nick just strokes Grigor's hair with a lovingly caress, and lays down on the floor, letting Grigor keep the couch to himself. They both fall asleep in a haze.

In the morning, Grigor wakes up and Nick is gone. Grigor was drunk but he remembers last night all too well. Nick completely lost it and took it out on him. "Was it all about letting out his frustration?" Grigor wonders to himself. As scary and intense as it was, as completely devoid of passion or mutual relief it ended up being, Grigor couldn't help but think about it and get hard... Deep down he liked it. Grigor shakes his head and walks to the bathroom to take a shower and clear his head.


End file.
